Horror film
by Fairydragon20
Summary: This is a standerd slasher story that is mostly around how the main characters figure out why so many die in their collage and who is behind it!


It was a day like any other at "Joan of ark" college in San Diego when Sarah met up with her best friend Natalie. The two looked up at their college and Sarah remembered her first day when her mom woke her up and how nervous she felt then and she compared it to now. Sarah looked at the new comers and thought to her self "Wow I've come along way since then" and with that thought she followed Natalie in for yet another day hoping she could be back in her room with Natalie in the dormitory and not go to class.

Sarah opened her locker and took out her books for her first class: History, not her most favorite class mostly because the lecturer was so boring and then finally the bell rang for the next lessen, French, she loved this lesson and was one of the best in the class, other than Natalie and a few other kids. At the end of class Sarah and Natalie walked towards the lunchroom and looked around them they saw the usual crowd. There were the cool kids and the snobs, the smart kids and the average kids like Natalie and Sarah were.

Sarah and Natalie ordered their lunch and sat down to eat "so, how was class today?" Natalie asked Sarah and Sarah answered, "not bad, only I had boring History today but that's ok I survived as usual" than the bell rang for the beginning of class and as they ran out of there hurry they bumped into a guy walking down the hall. Sarah then said "sorry we are kind of a hurry to get to class" and the guy that they ran in to said "that's ok, I wasn't looking where I was going either" Sarah smiled and said "ok, I guess I was to blame too and by the way what's your name?" before he could answer her Natalie woke her up from her dream world by saying "Sarah wake up we'll be late for class in a few minutes" and with that Sarah told her "ok Nat, I'm coming" and the guy was able to yell "my name is Jack, meet me and my friend at the dormitory after class please" Sarah smiled and yelled "ok, see you then".

After class was over Natalie and Sarah walked towards the dormitory where they were to meet Jack and his friend, they waited only a few minutes before they showed up. Jack introduced his friend as David and they all said hello to each other "That David guy is cute isn't he?" Natalie whispered to Sarah "yep just right for you and that Jack isn't so bad himself" Sarah answered her.

The next day was annoying and long for both Sarah and Natalie. When they both met in their room they were both tired and annoyed "how was class today Nat?" Sarah asked her "it sucked" Natalie answered her. Sarah sighed at this and looked at Nat again as she thought about how much Nat was pretty and she was surprised that no one hit on her other than David that is.

Nat looked at Sarah and suggested to go to the courtyard and relax in the sun, as Sarah smiled to this and they went there. Sarah smiled as she saw Jack and David walking up to them, and they both said "hi girls, how are you?" Nat blushed at this slightly and Sarah smiled. "We are ok, thanks for asking guys" They sat together when all of the sudden a girl Sarah knew all too well came over and smiled to Jack. "Hi there Jack, how are you today?" he looked at her and sighed "not now Jasmine, I'm not in the mood" she looked hurt and sat down not even looking at Sarah now.

Sarah and Nat both rolled their eyes at this and laughed slightly. "Come on Jasmine he's not interested" She turned and looked at Sarah now and gave her a half smile "why would he be interested in you?" Jack looked at her and sighed again "leave Sarah alone Jasmine, we broke up a long time ago" Jasmine looked at him "You broke up, I wasn't ready" he looked at her "Will you just let it go already?"

After what seemed like hours Jasmine gave up and left as Jack kissed Sarah and David kissed Natalie. Both girls were happy but surprised by this as they kissed back and smiled. "That was unexpected but felt good" Sarah had said to this and smiled again as Nat broke the kiss and looked happy.

The next day in school was a 'killer', mostly because of the up coming tests and exams to be done. Sarah was under pressure as was Nat but they helped each other as they were both in the same class. As they walked to class something was wrong and they went to check it out.

The police were there asking questions as a girl's body was seen. Sarah looked away as she recognized her to be Mandy, the girl in Sarah's history class. Nat comforted her with a hug and they walked to class. Sarah was thinking about what could have happened all day after that. She walked to her dorm room and sighed to herself as she was sad and confused.

That night a boy named Jason was in his room alone reading for a test to come and he hated it. There was a knock on the door but as he opened it no one was there. He then shrugged and walked back in as someone was watching him unseen in the shadows. He went back to his bed and the killer showed up. He or she was dressed all in black with a sweat shirt, a mask and a knife that looked like it came from Turkey. The killer attacked but Jason was able to get away and run to the hall. Then another killer showed up and chased Jason. The killers ran after Jason as he ran through the halls and looked back as he wasn't looking where he was going and fell from the window and died on the impact of the ground. The killers both looked out the window and disappeared in to the shadows again.

The next day Sarah heard a scream and woke up right away. Walking to the hall she saw what everyone was looking at and held her mouth as not to yell. It had been Jason this time but he was dead on the ground like he had killed himself, she didn't believe that even when the cops seemed to confirm it. Natalie was there by her side "You will be ok Sarah I know you will after all we can always try to find the one that did this to him" Sarah nodded "Yes you are right, Nat, we have to be strong" just then David and Jack walked up to them and hugged them closely to help them calm down slightly.

Sarah was close to Jack and it made her feel safe as he looked in to her eyes and smiled while she smiled back. "Don't ever leave me, Jack" he smiled to her and held her closer now "I never will, I promise you that". She nodded to this and sighed as Natalie hugged David close to her and sighed.

Jason had been someone they both knew from a few classes and he never acted like he wanted to kill himself. Sarah told Jack and David what her and Natalie were thinking, as both the guys nodded to this and smiled. With that the search for answers was on though the girls weren't sure if anything could be found.

They came back a few hours later to look around and try to find out why Jason had fallen from the window. Sarah sighed as it was hard for her and Natalie shivered as it was getting cold out now. Both Jack and David held the girls close to them as the search was still on. "Are you sure there is anything left to find Sarah?" Natalie asked her as Sarah nodded slightly. "I'm sure of it, now let's just keep on looking ok?" Natalie nodded to this, as she searched the place.

They found nothing and were very annoyed by this. As they checked the time it was midnight, so they all said good night and left back to their rooms. As they all slept a girl named Bonnie was studying late in the library and looked up as there was a sound.

"Hello, is anyone here?" no answer came and she picked up the heavy book to use in case of an attack. "Paul, if this is you then it's not funny" she looked around scared now as a knife came through one of the book selves and she yelled as she ran. The killer behind the book shelf ran after her as she ran out and another killer showed up in front of her. Bonnie tried to run but it was no use and she was stabbed in the back 4 times before she lay dead in the hall way with no evidence left to find, other then a letter signed in her hand writing.

The day that followed her death Sarah and everyone else woke up to the police coming and asking questions about the murder and if anyone knows anything. Natalie walked over to Sarah and sighed "when will it end?" Sarah sighed and gave her friend a hug. Natalie was also in shock about it all but stayed strong for Sarah's sake really, though she couldn't believe that this was happening in their school. The police took the letter which had blood on it slightly.

Sarah looked at Natalie and sighed as this time Natalie recognized the victim "Oh my god Sarah, I know her, that's Bonnie from my math class" Sarah looked at Natalie and sighed slightly "Really? Oh my god, Nat I'm sorry" Natalie just sighed slightly as David came from his class and hugged Natalie, after she told him everything that happened. Sarah sighed and walked over to Jack as he held her close and she looked up in to his eyes. "Why is this happening to us, Jack? I mean why here and now?" Jack sighed and shrugged slightly as he thought about it "I don't know Sarah but we will figure it out soon enough" Natalie sighed and looked at them all "Yes, but how long? And will it be before someone else looses their life?"

They all went off to their next class after that and in the end of the day they met up at the library to talk about things and how to stop it all from happening again. As the day ended, they met in the library and thought of what they could do next.

Sarah was the first to speak "why is this happening to us?" the others shrugged and Natalie put her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "We will figure this out Sarah and when we do maybe we can stop it" Sarah sighed again as she wasn't so sure about that but nodded all the same "yes, maybe so but can we stop it before the next person dies?" Jack now hugged Sarah "Of course we can Sarah, let's look at the books and see if we can find anything" Natalie nodded to this and followed them as did David.

They searched the books for things they thought would help though as it was getting late they gave up and all went back to their rooms. Sarah then looked at Natalie "Nat, do you think we can figure this out?" Natalie looked at her and sighed "I don't know but we have to try" Sarah nodded to this and just looked at the door not falling asleep.

As time went by Natalie had fallen asleep but Sarah still couldn't. She looked at the watch as it said 2:47 in the morning. Sarah decided to go for a walk and so she got dressed and walked out of the room silently. As she walked down the hall she heard voices that sounded like someone was in trouble. As she walked over there she saw the dead body of a student named Matt and then she heard screaming coming from Paul's room.

She knew Paul as the joker of the math class they were both in and the boyfriend of Bonnie. In the room Paul had a bat in his hand and looked around scared. The killers were both there and as he came closer to the wall he was stabbed twice. Paul let out a moan and fell to the floor.

Sarah then ran to his room not caring about the policy of no girls in the boy's room. As she got there, Paul was dead on his bed and the killers both looked at her. They attacked her with their Turkish looking knives and she started to run. The hall seemed to be longer as she ran and the killers weren't far away from her now. Sarah in desperation kicked the one closest to her and then ran toward her room.

As she closed the door she heard people around Paul's room and a girl screaming at the sight of his body. Sarah carefully opened the door but the killers were no where to be found at this point. She felt her heart as it was beating fast and she tried to relax her nerves. The scream had woken up Natalie as she looked at Sarah with some what of a tired look on her face.

"Sarah, are you ok? And what the hell just happened?" Sarah looked at Natalie and sighed as she walked over to Nat's bed. "It… It's Paul, h…he…he's dead, Nat, I saw it happen and then the killers chased me but when I got here they were gone" Natalie hugged Sarah and sighed slightly "Hang on, are you telling me that you saw the killers?" Sarah just nodded to this and sighed. Sarah then didn't say anything else as she was in shock and needed to calm down.

Jack and David then met the girls in the cafeteria as Sarah told them everything that had happened the night before. There was a silence as they all thought about it and then after a wile Jack was the first to speak up "Well at least we know that whoever is doing this is knows exactly what they are doing and by the way Sarah has described them, it seems they don't want anyone to know who they are".

Natalie rolled her eyes slightly as she ate her sandwich. After all it was obvious that if they were wearing masks they wouldn't want anyone to know who they are. "We need to figure out a plan or someone else may die soon" the others nodded to what Natalie had said as they all thought about a good plan.

"I don't know what we can do, they seemed to know what they were doing and that's not a good thing! There has to be a way to stop this" David nodded "Sarah is right but we have to be careful as we don't actually know who is behind the mask".


End file.
